Cursed
by EmmaAngel13
Summary: I have to find one of them and return me back so I can finally be with my family after all those years. ToothlessX OC Hiccstrid. Toothless is a human dragon. He can transform whenether he wants. AU? Maybe a Half human Toothless one , if it excists...


**Hello! This is my first httyd story! I am a big fan! I wrote this because it's been a while since I uploaded something and you will have to wait looong to continue my last stories (especially Melodies). I will just distruct you with that! Without fearthur ado let's begin!**

 **8 years ago**

 **Somewhere in the ocean**

It was sunset and I was flying above the ocean. I looked down one more time. Nope! Still a dragon.

Why did I ran away from them? Why did I go into the woods? Why did that witch cursed me! I didn't do something wrong did I? And now I am like this! How am I supposed to live like this!?

Okay Emma get a hold of yourself! Don't be such a crybaby! But I couldn't bear it anymore! First they separated me and my twin brother and then they kidnap you and treat you like a maid!

Five years have pasted since I last saw my little brother. I feel so lonely...

 **8 years later**

 **Berk**

It's been a year since we made peace with the dragons... They really have changed our lives. I sometimes still can't believe though. I still think I'll wake up one morning and figuere out all these were a dream...

I woke up this morning and got downstairs. There was sitting my dad, the proud chief of Berk. But today he seemed diffetent. Something was cleary bothering him but what?

"Dad...?"

"Oh...Hiccup" he was got off guard. "Good morning."

"Dad is somethink wrong?"

"Wrong? Of course not! Everything us fine!"

Nope! I don't think so...

"Dad..." I crossed my arms looking him in the eyes.

"Sigh ... Okay ... Okay you got me... Something is wrong..."

"What?"

"Today is... I don't kniw how to put the words, fir maybe the first tine in my life but, wait... Why do you care!?" He stormed off the room closing the doir with a loud bam behind him.

That left me wondering... what is wrong with my father...?

 **Same day is a ship nearby Berk**

To guards were chating not caring for they duty.

"pfff Ha ha ha... Unbelievable!"

"You tell me! I saw it with my own eyes! They were like their pets to them! Feeding them taking care of them... just how ridiculous do you think that is?"

"But we are like the excacly different thing than them! We capture them and kill them!"

I woke up from their loud speaking

"...And I heard that one of them rides a Night Fury!"

A Night Fury? Hmm...

"Well if I liked dragons I would lobe to ride one like this one we have caged..." he pointed at me.

Nobody is allowed to ride me!

"What!? Now you like them?" The other one said suprised.

"I said if..." this one gave an annoyed look before he continued. " Where is that island by the way?"

"Not really far away from here." he pointed to the north. "It is about 20 kilometers from here. I think it is called erm... Burn... Berb..."

"Do you nean Berk?"

"Oh yes that one!"

Did he... did he say Berk? They tide dragons? There is a Night Fury there? Maybe that one is the pme that my curse told me tp find in order to break it! Oh Thor I am so happy! I have to get out of here!

Without giving it a second thought I immeadiatly started heating up the locker so I could break free. But pnce I tried to push the cage's door they turnt to my side.

"Hold till you beast!" They shouted yet they seemed terrifieded.

"I am sorry" I thought and have a final push to the door. It finally opened and I was free! I flew up to the sky avoiding the nets they threw at me smiling.

 **So this is the end of the chapter. I think I made Stoick look very soft and sturbbon. Heh! What can I do? Anyways I also decided that I would give you a small sneak pick from the next chapter called "Imprtant Secret " I hope I will update again as soon as possible. Revies Follows and Favourites are accepted. And you that ypu have seen and read my previous stories please do tell if I am improoved or not. I need to know!**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **EmmaAngel13**

 _"...I just can't believe it! He kept such a big secret from me all those years!"_

 _I punched a tree nearby only causing my hand a small bruise._

 _"Ouch"_

 _Suddenly I felt like something flied above us._

 _"Shhh... Toothless I think somethinks is out there."_

 _I felt this feeling since after my and dad's fight. Like someone was watching me..._

 _Rustle._


End file.
